We Made a Promise
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: They made a promise to protect him, yet all it did was make it worse it seems. Eliwood/Ninian and Roy/Lilina. Warning: Character Death.


**A/N: This was supposed to be a personal drabble. Contains Eliwood/Ninian and Roy/Lilina and Character death.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fire Emblem 7 or the character's in it**

* * *

"We'll never let each other go. We'll be there for each other in their times of need. Always."

That was the promise they had made twenty years ago, but now it seemed like a distant dream. Of course fate had a way of tearing away those precious to him.  
Hector was constantly busy as the duke of Ostia since his brother died in the previous war and didn't have much time to visit. He had his own share of work to do too being the duke of Pherae and with a newly born son.

Lyn still visited a lot. However, even those visits dwindled down. They were all lords in their own places. Peace was finally upon Elibe again which meant no more wars and lots and lots of paperwork.

* * *

Eliwood sighed in frustration. A merchant from Valencia had been visiting Elibe and trying to set up a trade route between the two countries. However, the merchant was trying to get Eliwood to pay 200,000 gold for the set up up front. Which was ridiculous as the whole thing didn't even cost a fifth of that. He let out another frustrated sigh. He just wanted to see his friends again

"Eliwood," he looked up from his desk to the door. There stood his wife, her turquoise locks bound up in a bun and a small boy swaddled in her arms. He smiled.

"Ninian, how does the day bring you?" Ninian walked further into the study, handing the young boy to his father who smiled fondly at the chubby faced baby.

"Roy wanted to see you. You've been stuck up in here for the last few days he and I have been wondering if you were okay," she said softly taking a seat by her husband.

He sighed for the third time, "this merchant from Valencia is trying to get a bunch of money for a trade route and the idea in itself is a good one, but I don't think this man is trustworthy." Eliwood looked back down to his son, pushing out the loose strands of red hair out of his big blue eyes. His son and wife were always able to calm him from his stress.

"Don't over work yourself. Your friends, I, and Roy will all be sad if you exhaust yourself." Ninian said as she rubbed a hand through Eliwood's hair.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ninian. It's all my fault," Eliwood sobbed as he looked at the ebony wood casket. Memories of his father's death resurfaced, how could he be strong anymore?

Hector knelt down and rubbed Eliwood's back. Tears brimmed his eyes at the sight of his best friend in mourning once more. He swore to himself he wouldn't let it happen again, yet here they were.

Lyn took hold of Eliwood's right hand, rubbing soft circle on the back of his palm. She too was in tears. She and Ninian had become great friends especially during the time of her pregnancy. Ninian was also the reason she had met Eliwood. Eliwood was kind and gentle and didn't wish to push a war on the grounds of Elibe, but worry for his father's life and the other dukes made him pursue the evil. It broke his heart and it broke hers to see him upset.

Outside of the chapel sat two children. One was crying while the other tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, Roy, i'm sorry about your loss," said the blue haired princess, Lilina.

"Why are you apologizing, it is not your fault," Roy said rubbing away the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, but still-" she trailed off. She could tell this wasn't the best subject to talk about right now. "Hey, how about we play a game."

"What kind of game?" Roy asked a lot more piqued at the sound of game.

"How about ... tag?" Roy smiled widely.

"Yeah let's play tag," he said , getting up the steps and tapping Lilina's shoulder. "You're it," he shouted before running away, Lilina chasing after him.

* * *

"Roy, you're alright! I was so worried that something bad would happen to you," Eliwood hugged the teen tightly. He felt bad for letting his son go out there alone because he was ill.

"Father, I-" his voice shook. He didn't know how to relay the need to his father. He didn't know id he wanted to either. It would break him. His father was already so fragile and ill in health recently too. And after Lyn's disappearance too.

"What is it, Roy? You seemed stressed. Did something happen?" Eliwood started checking for wounds.

"No father it's not me it's..." he trailed off again. He couldn't do it.

"What is it," he asked somewhat calmly.

"It's Hector. The enemy they-" Roy shook not being able to contain his tears anymore. Although not being able to finish his statement Eliwood understood. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Hector was dead.

He was alone now. No, he couldn't say that he still had Roy. Yet, he felt empty. His father, his wife, and his friends were gone. He wanted to disappear, but he knew couldn't leave his son. Not like his father did. He had to stay strong. For his son.

"I understand. Hey, Roy if you ever feel weak don't feel like you have to do things on your own still. You can always come to me or one of your many friends you have and will have. So please don't feel like Hector's passing is your fault." Eliwood said trying comfort the crying teen.

Roy leaned in to hug his father, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and on to his father's tunic. Eliwood rubbed his son's back. Yes he had to stay strong for son he couldn't leave him alone in this cruel world.

* * *

"He'd be proud of you, you know," Lilina said Roy who had grown up into a handsome young man throughout the years.

"I know," Roy said smiling softly. He turned to Lilina, "And you shouldn't be walking around what about the baby?"

She smacked Roy on the back, "Shut it, just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean i'm not fit enough to beat your ass into shape." They both went into a fit of giggles.

"He'd definitely be proud of you too," Roy said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"He'd be proud of all of us. Now come on, let's go back," Roy nodded.

"I'm coming," he looked down at the headstone. "Thank you, father."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it wasn't that bad favorite and review! Thank You!**


End file.
